


When He Is Not Around

by skekMal



Series: Against All Odds [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: A gift I made for my friend Nukamira on twitter :> Her gelfling Saria, pondering about her relationship with the skeksis emperor.
Relationships: skekSo (The Dark Crystal) / original gelfling character (The Dark Crystal)
Series: Against All Odds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	When He Is Not Around

Saria felt as fresh air touches her face, plays with her hair and knocks the breath out of her lungs. The wind danced in her light tangles and caressed her cheeks as she smiled, exposing them to its touch. Her wings, damaged but still able to feel, batted weakly against the blows that possessed the highest tower in which she stood.

It was really the first time in the whole year when she managed to feel the wind and the three suns kissing her skin. Standing on the battlements, she had the view on whole Thra, or at least it looked like that. The castle towered over the land, powerful just as the skeksis who lived in it.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind wander, far far away, where Sifa travel deep into the sea and the Grottan delve into the depths of the earth.

Her imagination was a thing she was proud of. Kept her amused when *he* was no around.

She once again glanced at the guard robes she was wearing now. Good Thea. She wanted her to be able to leave Emperor's chambers for a while and catch a second breath. Saria didn't regret it, it was nice. More than nice.

But the feeling of longing never left her. She still wanted his company, even if Thea didn't like it. It seemed that every choice Saria was making, was hurting someone. Even herself. She batted with her broken wings once again, she felt pain at first, but now, it didn't matter.

He damaged them when having a nightmare, one of many, his claws digging in her small body, as he tossed violently in his bed, going through whatever ordeal his mind was sending him into. She was making everything for him to enjoy her company when he had such moments. She was hating herself that she can't soothe him, not the way she really wanted.

Her hand raised to filter the Greater Sun's rays through her fingers. It looked strange, after so many Unum of chosen solitude. Her hand seemed like transparent when the beam hit it and laid on her eyelids. She became mesmerized for a second, put into a place of comfort, where no one could reach her, even him. This was her own paradise, her own calming otherworld.

With closed eyes, her body getting warmer, the feeling overwhelming.

Then, her dress hem fluttered against her legs, when she turned down and left the battlements, heading lower into the castle.

She really didn't want to meet Thea. Other guards, could easily recognize her as a new face, but new face happened in the castle, skeksis lords were taking more and more gelfling soldiers under their wings... or rather talons.

She hoped, though, that she won't be forced to lie before any of them and she really wanted to trail the castle from one corridor to another, hoping she can meet the Emperor, a chance meeting, as Thea could call it.

She secretly hoped that she meets another lord. The Emperor didn't like the thought she sees any of them, it was way too dangerous, but she was curious. Curiosity was leading to anxiety, in her particular case, and she preferred the known the unknown.

Yet no one crossed her path, only two guards, who silently saluted her, and she saluted them back, trying to summon a confident expression, which she didn't really feel.

She wanted to meet him. So badly.

It was a bold move, to visit the throne room. She never was there and she didn't know if he is alone or surrounded by his skeksis subjects. But the need to see him, before night falls down and he comes back to his chambers and her, was stronger than common sense.

She peeked through the draped entrance to the throne room, mind that no one really saw her approaching. The first thing she saw was gathering of the skeksis lords. The sly and clever Chamberlain, dangerous Chamberlain. Then, the General, an annoyed snarl on his face. And the towering Ritual Master.

And skekSo.

He was sitting on his throne, his beak opened in an amused grimace, as he was pointing something out to his advisers.

She pinned him with her eyes, like a precious gem. He was rough to her sometimes, but good to her, even caring, his own demons tormenting him, and she was his only solace. She couldn't stop looking at him. His strong personality, even dominating one, was working on her better than anything in her whole life.

She observed him giving orders to his council, seeing as they whisper between each other, sharing secrets. Perhaps politics, perhaps something... different.

Suddenly, his eyes rose and he looked just at her.

She petrified, not knowing what to do. But his gaze washed over her and returned to the lords. But he saw her and this made her warm in the stomach.

When the next guard passed the corridor, patrolling before the throne room, she already vanished, trailing to his chambers. That was a nice change, maybe he will mention it this very night. And she will happily respond.


End file.
